fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Fajita Veggies
Fajita Veggies or Peppers are an ingredient found in various Papa Louie restaurant-time management games. In Papa's Taco Mia!, Peppers are a standard topping unlocked with Kingsley when the player reaches Rank 10. The badge "Fajita!" is earned when 30 orders are served with peppers. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, Fajita Veggies are a standard topping unlocked with James when the player reaches Rank 18. The badge "Fajita!" is earned when 30 orders are served with this topping. In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, Fajita Peppers are a sandwich topping unlocked with Clair when the player reaches Rank 10. The badge "Can't Beat the Fajita" is earned when 30 orders are served with this topping. In Taco Mia HD/To Go!, Peppers are standard toppings unlocked with James when the player reaches Rank 19. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, Fajita Veggies are a standard topping unlocked on Day 6 of Comet Con (HD) or Grōōvstock (To Go!). Customers who order this Taco Mia!/HD/To Go! * Kingsley (Unlocked) * Cecilia * Chester * Clair * Clover * Emmlette * Georgito * Gino Romano * Iggy * Ivy * James * Kingsley * Lisa * Marty * Mayor Mallow * Mindy * Professor Fitz * Radlynn * Sasha * Tohru * Trishna * Wendy * Xolo * Akari (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Hot Doggeria * James (Unlocked) * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Cletus * Cooper * Hugo * Maggie * Papa Louie * Radlynn * Rita * Sarge Fan! * Zoe * Boomer (Closer) Cheeseria * Clair (Unlocked) * Allan * Bruna Romano * Captain Cori * Cecilia * Cletus * Clover * Ivy * James * Maggie * Nevada * Ninjoy * Olga * Professor Fitz * Rico * Robby * Scooter * Trishna * Wendy * Chester (Closer) Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Boomer * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Chester * Cletus * Cooper * Hugo * James * Maggie * Olivia * Papa Louie * Radlynn * Rita * Sarge Fan * Zoe Cheeseria To Go! * Clair (Unlocked) * Allan * Bruna Romano * Captain Cori * Cecilia * Cletus * Clover * Emmlette * Fernanda * Ivy * James * Maggie * Nevada * Nye * Ninjoy * Olga * Professor Fitz * Rico * Robby * Scooter * Sprinks the Clown * Steven * Trishna * Wendy * Chester (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! * Grilled Cheesesteak * Pickled Peppers * Porky Pepper * Southwest Steakhouse * The Pumperjack * Veggie Melt * Western Omelette * Wild Western Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! * Beefy Bell Pepper * Carnita Fajita * Cheesy Churrasco * Crunchy Carne Asada * Garden Pita Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Fajita Hound * Philly Phrank * Portallini Feast * Veggie Garden * Woonsocket Dynamite Trivia * Fajita vegetables in the game consist of a mix of sliced green, red, and yellow bell peppers. * They pour very quickly in Papa's Hot Doggeria, so it might only take one mouse movement to add the whole scoop of peppers on the hot dog. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Toppings